It's all gravy
by Andjane
Summary: A Bunch of one-shots and two-shots humanised POM stories. This one-shot is the first one-shot I've ever done! As well as my first humanised story! So the first chapter contains some mild slash's- Skitka, Skilene and a very surprising pairing! Remember to R&R! Enjoy!


-KNOCK KNOCK -

"Coming!" yelled the young woman from inside her apartment grabbing her latte in one hand and stuffing her newspaper under the same arm as she went towards the door.

One of her light brown eyes looked through the small glass peep-hole to see who it was then unlocked the door after seeing nothing "Hello?"… "This better not be those twins playing pranks on me again!" she huffed and put a piece of her long brown her back behind her ear.

"Marlene?"

"Wahhh!" Marlene screams spilling her latte all over her orange t-shirt and dropping her newspaper in shock. "H-how'd you do that?!"

"That's classified Marlene" picking up the newspaper and taking the latte from the brunettes hand as she put her red jumper on over her stained top then she wiped her grey jegging down in a natural to make sure she had no latte spilled on their " Just like everything else then" Marlene stated.

She then took her latte cup back from the man. "Thanks but you've really gota- Wait whoa why do you look so fancy skipper?" The taller man's black hair wasn't a strand out of place, he was wearing a full black suit which you could see his muscular build in, with white shirt and a red tie, his shoes were also fully polished, and fingernails clean every detail take care of.

Skipper looked at himself for a second "Fancy huh? Well that's a good sign that's what I came over to hear" giving the brunettes newspaper back with a short smile.

"Well a suit and tie is much different to combat pants and a vest and scuffed up trainers" Marlene giggled taking the newspaper from his hand.

"It's comfortable! And besides I've got a date with Kitka tonight" adding cufflinks to his shirt smiling "I came over to see what you think" he added.

"Wait… do I look fancy enough… or do I look too fancy… or…" "Don't worry she likes you!" Marlene interrupts giving a light friendly punch to his arm and smiling. Skipper then realises that he forgot what he thought was the most important thing "I didn't get her anything for our 2 month anniversary!" face-palming himself.

"Don't worry…. Here I've got something you can take" going inside her apartment putting her newspaper coming outside of her apartment with a rose in one of her hands and the latte cup still in the other. "Here" she says putting it into a pocket button hole on his jacket.

"Thanks Marlene" he says smiling happily feeling a sense of relief as well, then rolling up his sleeve to check the time. "Oh butter-biscuits I'm going to be late!" running round the corner for the stairs, "Thanks again Marlene! Epically for the rest of your latte!" running down the stairs as he shouted back to her. "Aww skipper!" she said realising the empty cup in her hand (when had he done that?)

Skipper ran through the streets taking short cuts to the restaurant they had decided to meet, (I hope a rose is enough) taking the last short cut and appearing right in fount of the restaurant he'd booked for the both of them.

"And with 30 seconds to spare" he says with a smile adducting his tie and sitting on a nearby bench. He sighs happily as he gets a picture of Kitka from his inside jacket pocket she has light green-yellow eyes, and shoulder length very light brown hair with blonde highlights.

He stays there happily for what seemed like a minute but was actually ten so he starts messing with his phone to see if he has any messages as too why she's late or any from the team but there are none "I'm sure she has a good reason" he says happily to himself another ten minutes pass and skipper gets his phone out again about to ring her but her receives a text message the second he is about to do so.

FROM KITKA: Sorry can't make it tonight. Boss being stupid and keeping me behind, hope you didn't do anything special Love you loads Skippy 3 XOXOXOX.

Skipper sighed sadly and got up to take the long way home he didn't want to eat by himself after all, he could have sworn she said that today was her day off… trotting through the streets he suddenly found himself in the centre of the town because he'd been thinking about it too much he sighed again going through the town to get home when he passed couple of restaurants and shops until he heard a woman laughing.

He could've sworn that was Kitka's laugh…. He stopped walking for a second and listened in to "Oh Fred you're the best man I know" (It was! That's Kitka's voice!) He thought realizing it was coming from a nearby coffee shop and stopping to look through the window.

Kitka was sitting right there in the coffee shop! Wearing a smart red dress, black open toe high heels … "No… it can't be…." skipper whispered realizing hisit was Fred sat with her he rubbed his eyes for a second in disbelieve (but wasn't that the guy she punched a few weeks ago!) "I love you Fred" Kitka said cutely "I love eating nuts" he said happily leaning in towards her and they kissed.

Skipper was gob-smacked Fred…. of all the people was kissing HIS girlfriend! He was fuming ….No remember what one of the team says about violence… (he then imagines his friend rico with his hair dyed a bright red and shaped into a Mohawk wearing his customised hoddie.. "KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM! WOOOOO!") "No not that guy!" Skipper says to himself. (Remembering the youngest of the team only 13 years old, black short slightly scruffy hair and a plain black t-shirt "Violence is not the answer skippah! … Oh I'm in you of your flashbacks!" –sigh- he's right as much as he likes being in one of my flashback he sighs thinking all he's done for Kitka and all the time they had spent together.

"Kitka…. How could you" he spurted out, Kitka turning her head to the window and realizing skipper staring glumly through the window. "Skipper!?" she shouted walking out the coffee shop skipper looked up almost crying a there "I was... just … err…" "You were cheating on me!" After all this time you've been cheating on me!" He shouted sadly "But skipper!", "No Kitka!" He shouted turning his face in anger. "You've just been dating me because of what I give you! And so in case you ever needed it you could have clearance for almost anything you wanted! That's how you didn't go to jail for punching Fred in the face!" "Were in love skipper..." she whispered "And I was madly in love with you! And you know it! All you care about is yourself! If you ever find more than a man devoted to you let me know!" staring at Fred picking his nose through the window …. "Goodbye Kitka" he finishes walking away.

….

"Well that was a quick date" Marlene said as soon as he reached the top of the stairs skipper looked a bit puzzlingly at her for knowing he'd came back "Oh I could her footsteps from the stairs and thought cause of how heavy they sounded it would be you"

Skipper smiled "Seems you've learnt some spy techniques Marlene" there was a small since before skipper decided to go back in his own apartment "I'm going to watch TV night thanks for the rose but I didn't need it besides…" - he places it in her brown hair- with a clip he added on to it- ((whilst sat on the bench earlier)). "It goes with your hair better" he finished smiling lightly "Goodnight Marlene". Marlene blushed a bit but a question still on her mind.

"Skipper why was your date cut short? Is something wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder, although skipper was a good actor Marlene could tell when something was wrong. "She was cheating on me. I loved her and she took me for granted like I was I puppy and she was my master"

Marlene stared into skippers blue eyes sad for him although that's not the comparison she would have used she knew what he meant "With that guy Fred" he finished "You mean the guy she punched in the face!?" she asked just as gob-smacked as skipper was. "Look skipper you're the most caring guy I know, even if you are a little over caring sometimes you always know what's best"

-LING- "Oh one sec, I just got a message, do you mind? "Of course not" skipper replied warming up to their conversation oh my gosh skipper look what I got!" waving her phone in the air "common watch it with me you just might like it!" running into her apartment skipper following behind she then attaches her phone to the TV and plays the video-

It's Kitka and Fred on the rest of their date… (why was somebody filming them?) "I don't want to watch this" skipper says slightly annoyed "don't worry trust me" Marlene replies pressing play.

"Hey what's going on?," Fred asked completely puzzled from the café door he has brow scruffy hair, green eyes, dark black-brown jeans and a green –t-shirt with a few stains on it. "Just my jealous ex- boyfriend now how about you buy me pudding" they go inside and sit down at the table "Would you like dese- "yep I'll have one of those and…. those" Kitka said proudly pointing to the most expensive desserts on the menu. "Well okay Hun let me just get my money out" Fred says reaches in his pockets and jiggles in them until he finds something. "Will these do as payment? He asks taking out a couple of…. "ACORNS!?" Kitka shouts why are you paying with acorns? I WANT MONEY! "Well I like acorns, why don't you think four is enough?" Fred replies confused. "Here I'll get your money!" she reaches in his pocket to get money but whilst she's doing so three acorns fall of the table "I'll get em" Fred says and he slips one of them them, one goes flying in the air and hits Kitka in the face making her fall on yet another acorn, she imminently grabs the table to try and stop herself but its flipped over and a row of glass tables are broken. "Well help me!" she squeals on the floor covering her black eye then the camera guy can be heard laughing in the background.

"Well that was… err" skipper wonders with a strange look on his face "A real PANE in the stomach!" Marlene says loudly punching him in the arm lightly again.

…

Suddenly there's a roar of laughter coming from Marlene's and Skippers mouths "Well it crystal clear you tell really bad jokes" he laughed …."Thanks for cheering me up Marlene" he says smiling "Even though you have bad jokes your good company"

"What are friends for? Besides I always think you look fancy" she says giggling and getting up for her freshly brewed latte but realising it's not on the table "Hey you best make yourself a new one I think you drank it all" skipper says giving her an empty mug "Skipper!" she shouts grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting him on the side with it "Oh it's ON now sister!" he shouts grabbing another pillow and chasing her around the room.

**Thoughts are in brackets e.g. - (I can't believe this!)**

**Double brackets are for additional information **

**Everything everyone says should be in speech marks e.g.- "Yay!"**

**Noises are like this- -BANG-**

**Hope you like my 1st one-shot! **


End file.
